Just a stupid card
by xLitva
Summary: Russia didn't want to go to a brothel, and if it wasn't for America, he wouldn't even have thought about it. Stupid capitalist. AU. RussLith. Many sidepairings. Lemons.
1. I am not sexually frustrated

Bam.

Face, meet my friend; the desk. Oh wait, that is right. You've already met several times today. Silly me.

"Hey commie! Have you fallen asleep or something?"

Alfred. That is exactly what I need, thanks destiny, how did you know?

I raise my head from the desk with a groan. I must look horrible. Focusing on Alfred for a moment, a small frown appears on my face and he flinches.

"Wow dude, what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened.. I just have had some trouble sleeping, that is all."

I rub my eye carefully, before sitting up straighter and trying to flatten down my hair with one hand.

"Trouble sleeping? What's keepin' you up?"

I shrug, taking time to straighten my suit before answering him. Because I really do not know.

"I have been quite.. ah.. stressed? It makes me not sleep well."

"Like.. sexually frustrated?"

"... What?"

I blink at him. Sexually frustrated? Me? That is not possible, it is just too much work right now.

"Yeah, sex is the best way to get rid of stress ya know!"

"... I doubt that. It will go away when we have less work to do."

... I hope, at least.

"Well, if you say so.. But just in case"

I look up and he's going through his pockets, and pulling out something, holding it out for me. I stare at it, then at Alfred.

"What is that?"

"It's the number and address of the best brothel in town. If you ever need to get some... release. I go there often, they're very good."

Alfred winks at me, and I blink in response.

"... Thank you..? But I do not need this."

"Keep it anyway, you never know.. Well I'll be heading off now, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye, commie!"

He waves over his shoulder as he walks out of my office.

I give the card a glance, and sigh, shoving it down in my pocket before gathering my papers and heading off towards the meeting of today.

The other four are already in the meeting room, I glance at the watch, to my relief I see that I am not late as of yet, even if it is a surprise to see Alfred there on time. Hm.. Maybe Arthur has something to do with that. He can be so silly sometimes, he does not realize he has got Alfred wrapped around his finger.

I sit down in my chair and looks expectantly at Arthur, he usually was the one to keep control of the meeting, and make sure we actually got something done. That is probably for the best.. The others can get so very.. distracted.

"Alright fellas, let's get this meeting started."

Oh, Arthur is in a good mood today. I guess that Alfred being on time is a nice surprise for him as well. And maybe Francis has decided not to mess around with him today. In any case, I like this. When he is happy, it means less work for me.

-Time-skip -

Standing up, I take my papers and head out of the room. Stupid Alfred, making me actually consider that bro- No. No I am not considering that. Brothels are wrong, people selling their bodies just to get money. They disgust me.

I nod to myself and walk of with determined steps. No workload is going to make me go to that place.

But even though I say that, I can not make myself get rid of the card with the address.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I turn around, Yao? What does he want now?

"Ivan, is something the matter?"

He is frowning, maybe he noticed me being uncomfortable.

"What would be the matter?"

"Well, for one you were making all kinds of faces during the meeting, like you were thinking really hard about something. Also, you weren't listening to Arthur at all. So something should be the matter."

Ah, dear Yao, always knowing when something is up. Well, he is my best friend for a reason.

"Just Alfred being stupid before the meeting, nothing to worry about~"

Yao is still frowning, he probably doesn't believe me at all. But it will have to do.

"If that was all, Yao, I have to be going now. Have a nice day~"

And I turn away and keeps walking forward, clutching the card in my pocket.

Stupid Alfred. Looking at me like that during the meeting, and making me remember the card all the time. Why does he want me to go so badly?

-Time-skip -

Ah~ Work is finally over. How lovely~. Now I just need to gather my thi- What's that sound?

"Fr-fraancis~ a-AH!"

"Mon amour~" ...

I think my face is red right now. Stupid frenchman and his stupid secretary. Could they not at least wait until they got home? I feel my lips curling downwards, into a frown, and I hastily shove the papers and my laptop into my bag and hurries out of the building, to my car.

I sigh. Their.. _activities... _made me think about that card again, that Alfred gave me. It is true I have not had sex for a long time. Not that I could not, there is a lot of people who would want to be with me. But most of them would want it to mean something, and I do not like them like that. Or they would just want to date me to get to my money. That is not what I want.

But.. If I went to the brothel, I could be with someone that I never had to see again.. Someone that doesn't know me, and with that can't judge me for my money.. Maybe I shoul- No. There is no way. I do not want to pay someone that not cares about me to let me fuck them.

Oh, would you look at that? I'm already home. So I pull out the keys, grab my bag, get out of the car, lock the car, and head inside.

"Natalia, Katyusha, I'm home~"

"Welcome back, Vanya"

Ah, so my older sister is apparently in the kitchen. I pull of my outdoor clothes, put away my shoes, and head into the kitchen.

"Where is Natalia?"

My younger sister wasn't here right now? That was kind of weird.

"She is up in her room and studying, because she has a test tomorrow"

That explains it. Natalia is very dedicated to school, and she always have good grades, though she is not very social.

"Oh, okay. What's it for dinner then?"

I smile and stand behind her to look over her shoulder, no problem since I'm much, much taller than her.

"Kapusniak(1)."

Mhm, yummy~ Katyusha makes lovely food, and since I make enough money for us all to live wealthily on, she prefers to stay home and take care of the house.

-Time-skip -

The food is done, the table is set (by me, if I may add that~), and we're now all sitting around the table in our dining room, eating and talking. I love times like these, when we are all happy and together unlike in the past. But I will not dwell on that right now, because right now I am happy, and so are my beloved sisters.

Soon I am in my bed.. I like my bed. It is soft, big and warm. And usually, I can fall asleep as soon as I lay down in it. Rolling over on my other side, I try to get comfortable. Why am I not feeling drowsy yet?

... Over there are my pants, thrown over a chair.. Inside those pockets.. There is the card. Maybe I sh- No.

I turn around. There is no way I will think about that right now. I force my eyes closed and wait for sleep.

-TBC-

(1) soup made with pork, salo (pork fat), sauerkraut and served with sour cream

Authors comment: Hey there guys.. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. It's counted to about 1300 words, not counting this note on the bottom. I had fun writing this chapter. (My ribs are cracked and I have a cold, so I have nothing better to do xD )

I can't promise you a steady update though, because I'm so lazy. :(

Well, this is my first real fanfic for Hetalia.. And I hope it's good. And as you noticed, this chapter was in Ivan's POV, but probably most chapters will be in Third POV.. But I want to try out different writing styles, so yeah ^^'

If there are any spelling mistakes or other things like that, please let me know. English is not my first language. I could keep on rambling for a while, but I'll stop now.

I'd be very thankful if you'd review and tell me what you think ^^

Have a nice day :)


	2. This did so not just happen

Ivan is not a happy camper today. Oh no. His sister noticed this as soon he stomped down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Vanya..?" Katyusha asks carefully. "Are you alright?" Ivan grumbles something, and sends a glare at the stupid toast. It was probably the toasts fault that he had not gotten much sleep anyway. No, that was not illogical in any way. Stupid american toast.

"No, I am not alright. I could not sleep very well."

Truth to be told, he could barely sleep at all. He had gotten but a few hours of sleep, and that was not nearly enough for a healthy young man in his mid twenties.

Stupid card. He could swear that it had been teasing him, mocking him, all night. Alright, so maybe it was not the toasts fault, but instead the cards fault.. Yeah, probably. But it was way easier to glare at the toast.

"I'll be leaving now."

He stands from his chair and grabs his briefcase, then heads out to the car. And while driving, he could not help but to try to imagine what the whore would look like. But it was not because he wanted to go there. No way. Absolutely not. He just had nothing better to do right now.

The car pulls into the parking lot, and he gets out of it slowly, and into the building while almost dragging his feet behind him.

"Hey commie, what's up?"

Alfred. Stupid, fucking Alfred.

He raised his head, staring at- No.. That is the wrong word. Glaring at Alfred. Yeah, that is better. Alfred actually took a few quick steps back at the sight of that glare.

"Wow.. you had a rough night or something? You really should take my advice, you know."

"Yes, Alfred. I did have a rough night. And no, I will not go out to fuck some whore just because you think sex solves every problem."

"It doesn't solve _every_ problem, but I'm pretty sure it'll solve your problem. And maybe even make you a nicer person"

Alfred was grinning now, his white teeth - How could they ever be that white with all the junk-food that guy ate? - shining and making Ivan's frown even deeper.

"Alfred! Why aren't you working! Bloody brat.."

Arthur saves the day! Or well, he saves me from Alfred. But that is almost the same thing, really.

"Yes, Alfred, go do your job like a good little bitch."

"What did you call me!"

Ivan just turns around with a satisfied smile and walks into his own office, leaving a fuming Alfred and a confused, but angry, Arthur behind.

"Alfred! Get to work now!"

"Yeah yeah.."

Ivan sits down at his desk, and spins around in the chair. Okay, so maybe his day had not begun very well, but it could still get better. And hearing Alfred getting yelled at by Arthur was a big step in the right direction.

And so, time disappeared slowly, while Ivan did his work. Feeling his eyelids getting heavier. Well, just one little short nap would not hurt anyone. And he fell into the blessed darkness of sleep.

He looks up at the door in front of him, knocking three times. After a few seconds of wait, a voice is heard from behind the door.

"Come in"

His hands moves down to the knob and opens the door, stepping in quickly, and looking around the room. It is very dark, with a double bed with it's headboard against the opposing wall. On the bed lies a young man, free from all clothes, and looks at him. But the face is not recognizable in the dim light, so he steps forward, hoping to get a good look at the boy.. man..

"Come over here"

The voice of the person on the bed is low and husky, and Ivan finds himself stepping forward before he notices it. The man sits up slowly, reaches up a hand that grabs Ivans' shirt and pulls him down into a forceful kiss. Ivan nips on the boys' lip, and the boy opens his mouth and lets Ivans' tongue roam free while his own hands are unbuttoning the shirt of the blonde.

Every touch of the other man makes his skin feel as if it were on fire, and he moans into the kiss as the shirt slides down his shoulders. The boy is standing on his knees on the big bed, and Ivan is standing next to it, having his pants unbuttoned and pulled down together with his underwear.

As soon as he steps out of the bothersome clothes, he presses down the boy on the bed. They break the kiss to gasp for air, but it's not long until Ivan is nipping, licking and biting at the skin of this other person. The boy gasps and moans, weaves his fingers into the hair of the bigger male and pulls on it softly.

They are grinding against each other, and the room is full of moans and the creaking of the bed. The boy moves his legs up over Ivan' shoulders, and Ivan helps him to keep them there while he rubs against the tight entrance. And without warning he pushes in.

The tight warmth that envelopes his member drives him crazy, and without pausing he starts to thrust in and out. The boy is stretched out around him, and the rubbing, the pressure, the heat. It's all too much for Ivan, and his rhythm is lost to frenetic thrusting.

The boy beneath him writhes and moans despite Ivan' roughness, and the smaller body is covered with sweat while the long fingers are clenching around the sheets.

Suddenly the person explodes, and semen covers both of their stomaches, warm and sticky. The muscles are clenching around Ivan in the intensity of the pleasure, and soon Ivan comes as well, filling the boy to the brim.

His head flies up and he is covered with sweat. Ivan looks around his workroom. A.. A wet dream? During work? He frowns and looks around... Everything looks normal... Well. Everything except that pile of papers with a note on the top... On his desk. Fuck.

He reaches out to grab the note and reads it, his cheeks getting redder with every word.

_Hey commie, had a nice nap? ;D_

_I was coming by to leave you some work Arthy wants you to do, you should thank god that it wasn't the boss himself coming here, or you'd get seriously yelled at. _

Well... so far.. maybe Alfred hadn't noticed anything weird with it.. but that smiley up there is very suspicious..

_Anyway, I hope your wet dream made you realize that you REALLY need to get laid. Dude, you were moaning so loud XD Haha, I left your work there in the pile, and the address to your rescue is on the back of this note ;P _

_So go change your pants and then head of to the whorehouse. And have fun ;P_

_Greetings_

_The HERO!_

Fuck... so Alfred had noticed. He was never going to hear the end of this. Seriously. But maybe, just maybe should he try it... He had the money, the address, and time after work, since he just could tell his sisters it was an emergency meeting. Alright. It would not be any harm in trying, and he could not live through another one of these embarrassments. He would rather kill himself than letting Alfred see him like that again.

Taking out his phone, he dials the number home quickly, hearing it ring.

Then the click signals that the phone had been picked up, and his older sisters' cheerful voice was heard.

"I will not be coming home on time today, it is an... ah.. an emergency meeting here. Please do not wait for me, I do not know when I am home."

His sister understood, wished him good luck and then they hung up.

No going back now.. But first he really should change his pants.

Authors note:

Hi again guys.. Well, it's been some time since I first started this story. To be honest I've been lazy with the updating xD But now I'm healthy again, and my ribs have more or less healed (I think at least..)

And the dream sequence? Don't ask, it was a friends' idea ^^

And I was thinking of letting Alfred write with more.. "hi u know whut hppnd?" kind of style, but then I thought that.. well.. He IS working at some high class company, so he probably knows how to write in correct english.. Right? Although I still don't know what exactly they work with.. Oh well, it's not that important ^^ This chapter is also about.. 1300 words. :3 And it was the first lemon I've written in about 2 years, at the very least w'' I guess I've learned a bit from roleplaying, though :)

Please tell me: Was it any good? XD Or otherwise I just might skip writing them to save your poor eyes xD

That was it then. :3

xLitva over and out!


End file.
